leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corki/History
Previous Splash Art North America= Corki OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Corki Corki UFOSkin old.jpg|1st UFO Corki Corki RedBaronSkin old.jpg|1st Red Baron Corki |-|China= Corki OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Corki Corki OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Corki Corki RedBaronSkin Ch.jpg|Red Baron Corki Corki HotRodSkin Ch.jpg|Hot Rod Corki Patch History ** Cooldown changed to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage ticks per second increased to 4 from 2. Stacking resistance reduction cap unchanged. ;V6.11 * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V6.7 * ** 10% increased damage ;V6.3 * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Charge time increased to seconds from . ;V5.23 * General ** *** Sound effects adjusted ;V5.22 * General ** New ability icons * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 56 from ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Mana increased to 280 from ** Mana growth reduced to 34 from 37. * - ** Corki's basic attacks deal 110% of his attack damage evenly split between physical and magic damage. *** Life steal will apply to both damage types. *** The 55-55 modifiers interact with critical strikes and 's while other 'bonus damage' effects are applied as normal. ** After an initial 8 minutes, The Package is delivered to Corki's Fountain, which he can interact with to pick up (~1 second channel time) *** Collecting The Package grants Corki 40% out-of-combat movement speed and the ability to cast within 60 seconds. **** A new Package will be delivery 300 seconds after Special Delivery is used. * - ** Range reduced to 600 from 800. * - ** Corki flies up to 1800 units forward in a line, dropping bombs that knock enemies ~500 units aside and leaving a ~200-units-wide trail of fire in his wake that lingers for 5 seconds. The trail slows enemies by 90% while dealing 30 - 100 (based on level) magic damage per second. *** is instantly ready to cast after Special Delivery is used. **** Dash speed: 1500 * ** Damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Damage type changed to half physical and half magic from all physical. ** Reduces enemy's magic resistance. ** Armor and magic resistance shred reduced to from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}} ** AP ratio increased to from ;V5.18 * ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing damage too frequently. ;V5.1 * ** Cost increased to 100 from 50. ;V4.21 * ** Bomb speed reduced to 1000 from 1125. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Hot Rod, Ice Toboggan, Red Baron, UFO, and Urfrider. ;V4.16 * ** Fixed a bug where it being interrupted would halt Corki's movement but still extend the damage field. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V4.3 * ** ratio ** Area of effect indicator is now visible to allies. ;V3.14 * ** Cost reduced to from . ** Now lobs a bomb through the air that explodes at the target location instead of instantly damaging the area. ** Cast range increased to 825 from 600. ** Now grants vision while the bomb is in the air. * ** Cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . * ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from V3.13: * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to from * ** Cooldown increased to 2 seconds from *** Is now static ** Damage reduced to from . ;V3.9 * ** Cost reduced to 50 from 100. * ** Cost reduced to 20 at all ranks from . ;V3.8 * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes fail to deal damage. ;V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug where using it restarted the cooldown for next missile. ;V3.5 (Balance Updates) * ** now fires after every 3rd missile from every 4th. ** Charge time reduced to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** No longer benefits from critical strikes. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Charge time increased to 12 seconds from 10. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Targeting indicator now scales with distance from Corki. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Area of effect and particle now properly centered around point of impact. ** Icon is now tinted when is ready. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Damage increased to from ** Now reveals non-stealthed champions for 6 seconds in addition to revealing the area for the duration. ;V1.0.0.127 * ** Now deals damage per second. ** Duration changed to 4 seconds at all ranks. ** AD ratio changed to Bonus from Total. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Cooldown before next charge and current stacks now shown in the same buff. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** No longer blinds. ** Damage reduced to from . * ** AD ratio reduced to from * ** bonus damage reduced to 50% from 60. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Fixed a bug causing the linear projectile targeting display to be offset. * ** Fixed a bug causing the linear projectile targeting display to be offset. ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** No longer reveals stealthed units. * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit unseen non-champion stealthed targets like wards. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing too much damage. * ** Tooltip corrected ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Level-up tooltip corrected to show the effects of Corki's current cooldown reduction. * ** Tooltip corrected * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cost increased to from . ** bonus damage reduced to 60% from 100. ** Tooltip corrected ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Range increased to 800 from 700. ** Speed increased to 650 from 500. * ** Tooltip updated to reflect deals double damage. ** Recharge time progressing while at maximum missile storage capacity. ** ratio in addition to AP one. ** Recharge time is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Corki respawns with 4 missiles. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cost reduced to from . * ** Cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.100 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Attack speed growth increased to % from * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Charge time reduced to 10 seconds from 14. V1.0.0.94: * ** Counter indicating how close to . ** Grants one missile when unlocking. ** Charges while dead and will no longer resets stack count upon death. ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Animation improved. ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Area of effect reduced to 225 from 250. ** Cost increased to from . ** Fixed a bug causing the particle to show above the fog of war even without vision of that area. ** Fixed a bug where using it placed a buff on Corki saying he would miss on attacks. ** Fixed a bug where the vision granted disappeared upon using a basic attack. * ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 900. ** Cost increased to 100 from . * ** Area of effect reduced to 200 from 225. ** area of effect reduced to 300 from 350. ** Cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Blind duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. ;V0.9.25.24 * Stats ** Mana regen reduced to from ** Mana regen growth reduced to from * ** Target's miss chance reduced to 35% from 50. ** Cost increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from 33. * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Charge time increased to 14 seconds from 12. ** Cost increased to from . ;V0.9.25.21 * Added }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Corki